Manufacturers of exercising and sporting equipment are continuously in search of new exercising apparatuses that concurrently entertain while the exercise is being performed.
Today there are numerous and traditional apparatuses being marketed such as bicycles, skates and scooters. These moving apparatuses provide a dual function: they entertain when in use and they develop various skills and physical abilities. Stationary exercise equipment, such as the stationary bicycle exerciser in particular, has undergone various improvements and modifications by both manufacturers and independent inventors. These improvements and modifications have included mechanical changes, the addition of ergonomic features and digital readouts that provide pulse rate and speed data. However, the addition of an entertainment feature has not been addressed. Although the stationary bicycle exerciser has been in use for many years, a rotating bicycle-type exerciser that rotates while performing an exercise was not found.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 323,289 Blount 28 July 1885 359,127 Brusie 8 March 1887 2,646,990 Fowler 28 July 1953 4,746,135 Oh 24 May 1988 4,746,136 Kirk 24 May 1988 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 323,289 discloses a bicycle with an auxiliary bicycle supporting wheel adapted so that it can be attached to the front fork and aligned with the bicycle's main wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 359,127 discloses a device called "headers" that prevents the user from being thrown forward when the bicycle stops suddenly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,990 discloses how a structure in the shape of an animal, such as a horse, can be adapted to fit over the main elements of a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,135 discloses a pedal crank driven tricycle. The tricycle includes a frame having a seat supporting a driver, a front wheel and two rear wheels. The pedal crank, which is supported by the frame, is connected to the rear axle by two crank rods that alternately rotate the axle which in turn, rotates the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,136 discloses a bicycle frame that includes a saddle-stem and a head interconnected by upper and lower bars. The saddle stem, the upper bar and part of the lower bar are integrally cast in a light metal.
In the prior art, there are numerous fixed and stationary exercising apparatuses. Generally the users of these apparatuses, such as stationary bicycle exercisers, do not find them entertaining since all the user does is pedal, Additionally, most stationary exercising equipment is designed to be used indoors in one location therefore, they are not easily transportable.
The instant invention with its unique entertaining and exercising concept, provides an apparatus with three wheels which on pedaling, spins on its own vertical axis. Thus, making it appropriate for the entertainment of people of all ages while at the same time allowing an exercise to be performed within a relatively small flat surface located indoors or outdoors.